


Dear Mother, I'm Gay

by loopyhoopyfrood



Series: Malec AUs [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, basist alec, drummer max, guitarist jace, singer isabelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyhoopyfrood/pseuds/loopyhoopyfrood
Summary: As soon as Alec had written the song he knew that he would have to be the one to sing it.





	Dear Mother, I'm Gay

Alec strums the final note, letting the base thrum as Max ends the song with a dramatic crash of his cymbals. The crowd below them goes wild, screaming and cheering as Izzy gives a dramatic bow and Jace lets his guitar swing freely as he blows kisses to the fans. Alec just grins, taking a long sip from his water bottle as his leaves it to his siblings to play to the crowd.

The cheers quieten as Izzy stepped back up to the mic, and Alec feels his heart start to beat wildly in his chest. This is it, and as much as he wants to call the whole thing off he forces himself to nod when Izzy looks over to him for confirmation. His throat is dry, but the pride that shines from his sister’s eyes just before she turns back to the mic renews his determination, and he reaches once more for his water bottle.

“Good evening Brooklyn!” Izzy shouts, and the crowd responds with a swell of cheers and whooping.

“We’re so happy to be here, in our home town.” Izzy continues, grinning as she waits for the second wave of cheers to die down. “And because we love you guys so much, we have a special treat for you tonight!”

The excited screaming that follows is even louder than before, and Izzy once again glances over at Alec. Despite feeling a little like he’s about to throw up, Alec wants this, and his nod is firm.

“Now,” Izzy says, quietening the crowd, “You all know just how much I love to hog the microphone-”

“Too right!” Says Jace, leaning into his own mic. Izzy sticks her tongue out, and the crowd laughs.

“But tonight I’m going to let someone else take centre stage. Not you, Jace.” She continues, and the crowd laughs again as Jace pulls an exaggerated pout. “You all know him as our reclusive bassist, but what you might not know is that he’s also the creative force behind every single one of our songs. He’s a composer, a lyrical genius, and tonight he’s going to perform a brand new, never heard before, song, just for you here tonight.”

Alec takes a final sip of his water as the crowd screams with unreserved anticipation, and swings his bass over his shoulder. For a moment his fingers linger on the new strap, strengthening his resolve, and then suddenly Izzy is introducing him, and the crowd erupts as he steps carefully over the wires of his guitar to join his sister centre stage.

“Hi.” He says into the mic, sending a gratefully smile Izzy’s way as she squeezes his shoulder before she steps out of the limelight.

“Yeah, so, this is a new song.” Alec says awkwardly. There’s a reason he leaves the fan interaction to Izzy and Jace, but as soon as he’d written this song he’d known that he needed to be the one to perform it. “I’m usually more than happy to stick to back up vocals, but this- well, the best way to explain it is just to play it. I hope you like it.”

Alec steps back from the mic, adjusting the strings on his guitar as he waits for the crowd to quieten. He doesn’t look as his siblings, but he knows that they’re with him as they silently prepare to follow his lead. Taking a deep breath, Alec stares out into the crowd. The lights are too bright for him to make out any details of the gathered mass, but he focuses his gaze on the front row and hopes that he’s guessing correctly. He runs a finger along the strap of his bass, sending a silent message to the face he can’t see before stepping back up to the mic.

“Brooklyn, we’re Shadowhunters, and we give you our new song; Dear Mother, I’m Gay.”

Knowing that the moment he touches his guitar the song will be instantly livestreamed to every entertainment site in America, Alec glances at each of his siblings in turn. Izzy, Jace and Max are each watching him with identical grins of pride, and so, with no hint of hesitation, he turns back to the crowd and defiantly strums the first note.

 

~o~

 

“I can’t believe you have more followers than me.”

Alec laughs as Magnus pouts, tightening his arms around his boyfriend as they lie in the hotel bed, examining the aftermath.

“They’ll realise how boring I am soon enough.” Alec says, still resolutely ignoring the fact that tens of millions of people have suddenly decided to follow _@Shadowhunters_Alec_ ’s barely-used twitter account.

“Have you seen all this?” Magnus asks, ignoring Alec as he scrolls through his phone. “You’re more popular than the _superbowl_ Alec. The superbowl!”

“I thought you hated sports.”

“You _crashed_ twitter Alec!” Magnus continues, still ignoring him.

“For like, twenty minutes!” Alec protests, “C’mon Magnus, put the phone away.”

“No.” Says Magnus, twisting deftly away as Alec tries to snatch the device out of his hands. The movement pulls him away from Alec’s chest, and Alec whines at the loss of body contact. Magnus sits up to stare at him fondly, finally looking away from his phone.

“I’m so proud of you, Alexander.” He says, bringing a hand down to softly caress Alec’s face. Alec captures it in a hand of his own, running his fingers over the plethora of rings that decorate Magnus’ fingers as he meets his gaze.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” He replies, and Magnus can’t resist the urge to lean down and press a kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec quickly takes advantage, pulling Magnus back down until they’re once again cuddled side by side, legs together on top of the blankets. Magnus hums contentedly, snuggling into Alec’s side as he returns his attention to his phone. He browses in silence for a while, Alec perfectly content to just lie there, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair.

“You appeared to have caused a slight rift between some of your fans.” Magnus comments after a while, frowning at the screen.

“Hmm?”

“There’s some rather… heated discussions concerning your sexuality.”

“What?” Says Alec, fingers pausing in their ministrations.

“Apparently your lyrics weren’t quite explicit enough in their meaning.” Magnus jokes, but Alec can tell that he’s annoyed. “Several of your fans seem to be insistent that you aren’t, in fact, gay, and that your song is merely a ‘commentary on today’s social and political climate’, as stated by one rather pretentious individual.”

“For goodness sake,” Alec sighs, “Have they even heard the song? Or the title? Do I need a giant flag to go with that guitar strap you bought me?”

Magnus finally smiles, remembering the love he’d felt when Alec had taken his position centre-stage, clearly seeking Magnus in the crowd as he smoothed the rainbow-striped fabric.

“Apparently you do.”

“Or…” Alec said, and Magnus, recognising that tone, opened his mouth to ask just what Alec was thinking, but before he could Alec was snatching Magnus’ phone from his hand, closing down twitter as he pointed the phone their way.

“Smile.” He joked, and Magnus grinned at the camera as Alec pulled him in, letting everything he felt show clearly on his face as he felt Alec press a soft kiss to the top of his head just as the phone’s flash goes off. Magnus reaches for the phone, but Alec has already pulled it away, hiding the screen as he tapped quickly.

“There,” He says, finally tossing the phone back to Magnus, “Reckon that’s _explicit_ enough?”

Magnus stares down at the screen, once again open to Alec’s twitter account. The photo they’d just taken stares back; Magnus grinning, lovestruck, from his position on Alec’s bare chest whilst Alec presses a kiss to Magnus’ hair, eyes closed. _Apparently my mother isn’t the only one I need to come out to_ , the caption reads, _Dear Fans, I’m Gay. Meet my boyfriend @BaneOfMyLife_.

Suddenly overwhelmed, Magnus throws the phone to the floor, not caring where it lands, and swings himself to straddle Alec’s lap as he captures his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. Alec doesn’t hesitate, grasping Magnus’ thighs to steady him as he deepens the kiss, ignoring the frantic buzzing of Magnus’ mobile.

Twitter is down for almost three hours, but Alec and Magnus are both too busy to notice.


End file.
